video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Sands of Iwo Jima
|catalogue number = VC3009 CC1001 |rating = |running time = 105 minutes|re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club|re-release date = }}Sands of Iwo Jima is a UK VHS release by Video Collection International on 4th November 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986 and it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 9th January 1989 and 8th February 1993. Description Cast * John Wayne as Sgt. John M. Stryker * John Agar as PFC Peter T. "Pete" Conway * Adele Mara as Allison Bromley * Forrest Tucker as PFC Al J. Thomas * Wally Cassell as PFC Benny A. Regazzi * James Brown as PFC Charlie Bass * Richard Webb as PFC "Handsome" Dan Shipley * Arthur Franz as Corporal Robert C. Dunne/Narrator * Julie Bishop as Mary (the bargirl) * James Holden as PFC "Farmer" Soames * Peter Coe as PFC George Hellenopolis * Richard Jaeckel as PFC Frank Flynn * William Murphy as PFC Eddie Flynn * Martin Milner as Pvt Mike McHugh * George Tyne as PFC Hart S. Harris * Hal Baylor as Pvt J.E. "Ski" Choynski (credited as Hal Fieberling) * Leonard Gumley as Pvt Sid Stein * William Self as Pvt L.D. Fowler Jr. * John McGuire as Captain Joyce * Gil Herman as Lt. Baker (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Video Collection International Movies promo from 1985 by Simon Bates * A Republic Production logo * Start of Sands of Iwo Jima (1949) Closing (Original 1985 release) * End of Sands of Iwo Jima (1949) * The End * A Republic Production logo (again) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (1986 Re-Release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * A Republic Production logo * Start of Sands of Iwo Jima (1949) Closing (1986 Re-Release) * End of Sands of Iwo Jima (1949) * The End * A Republic Production logo (again) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * A Republic Production logo * Start of Sands of Iwo Jima (1949) Closing (1989 Re-release) * End of Sands of Iwo Jima (1949) * The End * A Republic Production logo (again) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1993 Re-release) * Video Collection International: Cinema Club - John Wayne Classic Collection promo from 1993 * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * A Republic Production logo * Start of Sands of Iwo Jima (1949) Closing (1993 Re-release) * End of Sands of Iwo Jima (1949) * The End * A Republic Production logo (again) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 advert with clips of various titles that are released by the Video Collection including clips from: * John Wayne classics * "Rio Grande" * "Sands of Iwo Jima" * "The Quiet Man" * Cary Grant carrying Doris Day on his shoulder in "A Touch of Mink" * "Indiscreet" (1958) * "Operation Petticoat" * Cary Grant in "Father Goose" * The greatest western film "High Noon" * "The Bells of St. Mary's" * It's a wonderful life * Invasion of the Body Snatchers * a scene of Frank Sinatra saying 'Hi' in "Young at Heart" * Never Love a Stranger. * "The Men" * "The Glory Boys" Then here is range of cartoon clips for some children's titles by the Video Collection including. * "Mr. T" smashing the door down and arriving into a room in an episode of the "Mr. T" cartoon show, * "Space Ghost" flying downward in the cosmos and shooting lasers with his hand. * "Atom Ant" arriving into shot in the "Atom Ant" cartoon intro. * The scene of Zilly running away from a crocodile in his jacket from the "Dastardly and Muttley" cartoon show. * A gust of wind blowing Atom Ant's mailbox outside his tree the wrong side. * "Yogi Bear" watching his friend run out of his cave in "Hey There, it's Yogi Bear" * He-Man getting his power of Greyskull ready in the intro of the "He-Man and the Universe" cartoon series and yelling his "I have the power" quote. * Mr T taking a glare. * Muttley having a wheezy giggle in the airplane scene of a "Dastardly and Muttley" cartoon episode Here is the last few set of clips that end the commercial which are: * * * * a "Young at Heart" scene of Doris Day taking a smile. The very last clip of the advert is the logo of the Video Collection with the announcer telling people to start their collection today. 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Sands of Iwo Jima (UK VHS 1985) (2).png Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:John Wayne Classics Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Republic Pictures Category:Movies Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection movies trailer from 1985 Category:BBFC PG Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection with The John Wayne Classic Collection trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases